No Pain No Gain
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia sucks at gym class, and Gin has to be her tutor, she gonna get more of work-out then she bargained for…LEMONS. Rated M for a reason, you've been warned.


**Awesome:** One, two, three, four,

**Wicked:** What are you doing?

**Awesome:** thumb curls. It helps keep the muscles in my thumbs strong so I can pound the buttons on my XBOX controller.

**Wicked:** …

**Lemony:** And you call me the dumb one. Hey this gives me an idea…

**Wicked:** Oh boy.

No Pain, No Gain.

Synopsis (written by Nin-Ni Chan): Rukia sucks at gym class, and Gin has to be her tutor, she gonna get more of work-out then she bargained for…

A blaring wail at of whistle broke the chit-chat that echoed in the gymnasium. Coach Zaraki scowled at the sad excuse for athletes. The weak ankles, the frail bones, and muscles, what muscles? They where all as weak as kittens, if its one thing Coach Zaraki hated, it was being the Girl's Gym Teacher. They were always complaining, 'my legs bending, my kidney hurts, I'm on my period' is what he had to endure on a daily bases. Why don't women just toughin' up! What was worse when they did exercised they where scared of their own bodies! Coach Zaraki especially hated that Kuchiki girl! She was feeble and could barely left ten pounds (Lemony: hell neither can I!). Zaraki was disgusted with her lack of hand-eye-coordination. It seemed like when ever a ball came her way, it either hit the ground or him her face. Zaraki folded his arms and glared down at the girls. They where all shaking wondering what kind of torture Zaraki came up with.

"Drop and give me twenty." Zaraki commanded, he blew his whistle and the girls went to work.

Rukia sighed, she HATED gym class. An otherwise A+ student was failing gym miserably, all because she wasn't as strong as the other girls. Sure she was small…and weak…and slow… Anyways, she always dreaded Gym class, everything from rope climbing to the ugly gym black shorts. She hated this torture chamber of basketball hoops wooden floors, and belchers. Rukia turned onto her stomach and tried to left herself up, she barely got an inch of the floor. All the other girls where turning blue in the face from the strain of the work out. Everyone else was on their tenth or twentieth push-up, while Rukia was barely on her first. Rukia held her breath and puffed out her cheeks trying to left herself. She was now two inches of the ground. Coach Zaraki shook his head; he had been watching the horrible display.

"Kuchiki, you're pathetic! Now twenty laps around the gym!" He shouted as he below his whistle. If Rukia wasn't so damn weak, she would snap the whistle in half! The group of girls began to jog around the massive gymnasium with Rukia trailing behind. Coach Zaraki ran up to her and blew his whistle.

"Kuchiki, you've got five seconds to make it to the front of the pack, or else you'll all be doing jumping jacks the rest of class." Zaraki threatened, all the girls groaned, the knew Rukia wasn't going to make it. Rukia pumped her little legs trying to reach the front, she only made it half-way before she heard the screech of the whistle.

"Jumping jacks! Now!" Zaraki bellow, Rukia rolled her eyes. She was going to catch hell for this.

"And don't forget, your physical finals are in three weeks! If you don't pass, you'll fail the course! So Kuchiki don't get your hopes up!"

After school, a very sore Rukia began to walk home. Her face was absolutely dreadful. She had gotten her report card earlier that day. She had all A+'s except in one subject…that damn P. E. Rukia had gotten a flat F! Byakuya was gonna flip his fucking lid when he saw it. He was never one to tolerate failure, and although she may have gotten A's in all her other subjects Byakuya's focus would lay squarely on that big fat F. Rukia was cursing coach Zaraki in the back of her mind. This was all his fault, he just couldn't understand some people weren't athletic! Wait…Rukia's mind hatched an idea, Byakuya could never find out about her F if she didn't show him her report card! Rukia knew keeping secrets from her Nii-sama wrong, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Rukia entered Kuchiki manor, she carefully looked around the foyer. No Byakuya in sight.

"_Maybe he's still at the office. A millionaire tycoon would have a lot of work to do."_ Rukia thought with a sly grin. She walked past the living and felt a powerful presence.

Oh crap.

Rukia peeked her head around the corner. Byakuya had been sitting in the living room skimming the newspaper. His cold glare turned to Rukia who frozen instantly.

"Nii-sama…your home early…" Rukia forced a smile and immediately Byakuya sensed there was something wrong. He examined Rukia, she looked rather nervous. Byakuya decided to press her for information.

"Rukia, is there something you want to tell me?" He bluffed hoping Rukia would take the bait. Rukia looked at everything but Byakuya a tell-tell sign of a lie about to happen, a tell-tell sign that Byakuya caught onto.

"Nope, Nii-sama." Rukia had lied through her teeth, Byakuya stood and straightened his crisp blue suit. He approached Rukia and stared down at her. As badly as Rukia wanted to break and run, she knew it unwise. She turned so that Byakuya wouldn't notice the slip of paper. Byakuya reached around to the side pocket of her backpack and snatched the sheet of paper out of it. Rukia blood ran cold, Byakuya was reading her report card. His expression darkened, he had seen the F.

"Rukia, explain this." He demanded holding the paper in front of her face, Rukia gulped. There was no explanation. She could tell her Nii-sama she sucked royally at P.E. Rukia took a deep breath.

"Nii-sama, I'm not athletic." She simply sated, Byakuya could sympathize with his sister. She defiantly wasn't the 'athlete' type. Although he was still going to bitch and moan about it.

"Rukia, as you know I don't accept failure. You will bring this grade up, or else. To help you, I'll hire a trainer." Byakuya said, he glared down at Rukia with narrowed eyes. He meant what he said about passing. In Rukia's mind it was threat.

Either pass Gym class, or try to run from Byakuya. Which was more difficult? And what about this trainer person? Would they be like Mr. T and pity the fool? Or like that chick on late night TV trying to sell a treadmills? Rukia retreated to her bedroom, this was going to be just awful. She could feel it.

Gin Ichimaru was busily doing chin-ups at the LWA Gym. The fit young man had nothing better to look forward to but his daily work-out. Gin hiked himself above the bar and curled his arms together, he was starting to feel the burn. He was beyond excited and had to find a way to release that excitement. Today he had gotten a new client, some pitiful high school student who couldn't pass gym class to save their life. Gin had never been much in school, but if its one thing he had an A in it was P. E class. Not to mention the kid's brother promised a hefty salary, which made the fox-faced fitness prodigy, work his arms even harder. He was working up a good sweat but decided to stop, he didn't want to be tired when he trained his new 'student'.

_-Fast forward-_ The next day.

Gin examined his student; originally he had envisioned a nerdy kid with glasses and freckles. Not a small girl who was barely the size of a breadbox, she looked fragile and delicate. What the hell she was doing in a gym class? Gin would never know. He could see her in home economics or something, but never P. E. He looked at the small girl standing on the exercise mat; her brother had dropped her off at LWA Gym and expected her to work a helluva sweat. He had specifically told Gin not to go easy on her, and that was his initial intention. But looking at her now, Gin was hesitant.

Rukia looked down at her feet, this was so embarrassing. She needed a personal trainer just to pass gym class! She felt foolish and weak. She looked up at her trainer, he was certainly tall. No, that wasn't the case, she was just short. Rukia toyed with her gym shorts, she just wanted to get this over with.

"Rukia, I thought we'd start today with some stretching." Gin said, Rukia nodded but the horrible sad truth was, she didn't know how to stretch. Rukia just sat on the ground and was instructed by Gin. He told her to lie flat on her back; Rukia was hesitant at first but complied.

Gin didn't know what he was going to do with this girl. She was not going to be ready for her fitness final in three weeks.

Not a chance.

Gin lifted on of Rukia's and held it in the air,

"Now this is called a forced stretch. Just tell me when it hurts." Gin told Rukia, she nodded. Gin began to push Rukia's leg down and she whimpered, Gin stopped.

"Does it hurt?" Gin asked,

"Yes…" Rukia lied, it didn't hurt at all. The whimper was not of one of pain, but one of arousal. Rukia had only been this close with another man once, but even then it was rushed. This was slow and drawn out. Gin let up on Rukia's leg slightly, giving the muscle time to relax. He began to push again, Rukia bit her tongue to keep from whimpering. Gin swallowed hard, it had been a while since he'd helped anyone stretched. Especially someone as small and womanly like Rukia. Gin pushed Rukia's leg against her chest, and he repeated the action with the other leg. Rukia closed her eyes, she felt her muscle pulling, she was tempted to ask Gin to stop but she enjoyed the pain so she endured it. Rukia found herself getting highly aroused at Gin's ministrations, he had stretched her back, her arms and her stomach and found herself getting wetter and wetter. Gin was also having a reaction, although he didn't want to admit it, he was finding himself attracted to the young Kuchiki. He was never one to believe in love at first sight, but that wasn't the case, this was love at first stretch. Rukia didn't complain, he could sworn at times he was pushing her beyond her limit, but she didn't say a word. Rukia may not have been physically strong, but mentally she was a strong as lion. And Gin could appreciate that. Having his hands on her body was having a profound effect on him, he didn't understand why though? He had trained women in the past and never reacted this way. Maybe that's because the women never shut up, they usually complained or babbled on about nothing but Rukia was as quiet as church mouse.

Rukia tried to keep her mind clear from perverse thoughts. All the positions Gin had placed her in and then having his hands run over her was not something she wanted to be thinking about. She was here to get stronger, not get laid. But her raging libido had other plans.

Gin swallowed as he finished stretching Rukia's neck, she was so soft and smooth. It was like touching heated silk, Gin's loins began to tighten. He had to end this. He cleared his throat and helped Rukia to her feet. Gin looked around the gym, Byakuya had rented a separate area meant especially for private training. The only reason these smaller gyms existed was because people who had the money to hire trainers didn't want to look foolish in front other people. The lengths people go to hide their insecurities.

"Rukia, I need to see how strong you are. Go to the bench press." Gin said, Rukia looked around the gym. Which one was the bench press? Gin noticed the confusion on Rukia's face and pointed the to the contraption.

"Rukia, you lay back and try to left the bar." Gin explained, Rukia laid back and placed her hands on her bar. Tiny finger could bare clasp the metal rod, Gin held on to the top it.

"Now I'm gonna let go, you have to left it." Gin warned, Rukia nodded. Gin lifted the bar and let go. In a flash Rukia found the bar sitting on her chest, she kicked her legs wildly as she tried to lift the bar. She was turning blue from her efforts. Gin watched as she struggled.

This was sad.

She was really was pathetic.

Gin effortless lifted the bar off the blue-faced Rukia. He looked down at her, she was panting. But the panting turned to whimpering, and the whimpering turned into sobbing, and the sobbing turned into full blown tears. The fox-faced man was at a loss, Rukia was balling uncontrollably. Perhaps she was hurt.

"Rukia, are you hurt?" Gin said trying to comfort the raven-haired girl,

"I'M NOT HURT!" Rukia sobbed as she sat upright, "I'm just weak…a failure…and an embarrassment…"

Gin shook his head. He didn't believe that. That was like telling him Obama was from the Moon. It just wasn't true! Byakuya had showed him her report card, Rukia was one of the most brilliant girls he'd ever meet. He would have killed to get straight A's (with the exception of gym class). Gin blamed Byakuya and his high standards, it seemed like everything had to be perfect with that guy. Gin could see Byakuya pushing Rukia far beyond her limit, he could also see Rukia resenting him for it. And all that resentment was pouring out of her at this very moment. Gin wrapped his arms around Rukia and held her close. He knew she stressed and wanted to do well, but constantly over-stepping her boundaries where going to drive her insane. Slowly, Gin pulled away and wiped the tears from Rukia's face. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow his lips where now connected with hers. Gin realized what he doing and quickly pulled away.

Rukia was stunned. One minute she was crying her eyes out, the next she was being silenced by a pair of soft lips. She stared, awestruck, at the fox-faced man.

He had just kissed her.

Oh dear lord.

"I…I'm sorry….I shouldn't have done-" Gin began to say before pressed her lips to his. Gin was enthralled, she was really kissing him back! He would have never imagined…then his brain hatched an idea.

"Perhaps you need some motivation…" Gin said quirking an eyebrow, he grasped the back of Rukia's neck and yanked her into a devastating kiss. Gin forcibly parted her mouth and let his tongue dart in and out. Rukia was amazed as his aggressiveness, her mind instantly thought back to her first time with Ichigo. He was so gentle, and quick. Rukia didn't want gentle or quick, she wanted rough and prolonged. Rukia noticed a growing heat pooling beneath her naval. Gin was turning her on in the most impossible way. The fox-faced man let his tongue entwined his tongue with hers dominating it completely. Rukia pulled away heaving for air, Gin was sucking up as much oxygen as he could with his nostrils flaring.

"Gin, can you show me another kind of…work-out?" Rukia asked shyly, Gin knew exactly what she meant. His mind was in such a haze he didn't even consider why this could be wrong.

She was his student, enough said.

She was supposed to be working out.

Her brother would kill him!

"Yesss…." Gin hissed, he took Rukia by the legs and turned her long-ways on the bench. He was sitting on the edge with his legs on either side of the metal bench, Rukia arched upwards and pulled her shirt over her head. Gin smirked when he saw her Nike sports bra, he looped his fingers under the elastic and pulled it over her head. Her breast greeted him, Rukia shivered as the cold air hit her upper body. But Gin's fieriness was enough to warm her. Gin's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, the explored Rukia's soft existence. She was not muscular at all, she was girlish and smooth. Gin couldn't imagine Rukia with a heightened musculature. Rukia scratched at Gin's T-shirt her she clutched the bottom of it and practically ripped it off. Rukia gazed at Gin's chest, it was firm, sleek and slender with a sharp musculature. Gin was very pale, Rukia figured it was from being inside all day. But that didn't matter, Gin could have been purple for all she cared! Rukia went for the drawstring on Gin's shorts when he grasped both her hands.

"Uh-uh Rukia," He huskily, Rukia gave him a confused look. Gin's smile stretched from ear to ear.

"This is a different kind of exercise. Have you ever heard of cunnilingus?" Gin breathed, Rukia shook her head no. What in the name of God was a 'cunnilingus'? Gin's teeth showed throw his smile.

"Its an abdominal exercise. Let me show you…" Gin said as snatched Rukia's gym shorts and panties from her body. He tossed the clothing over his shoulder, grasped Rukia by her hips and pulled her into him. The cold metal bench slide beneath Rukia's back, she was scared and excited to see what Gin was going to do. Gin quirked an eyebrow, he hoisted Rukia's legs of his shoulder. Rukia let out a surprised gasp. Gin lowered his head to Rukia core and began to circle his tongue around Rukia's core. The raven haired girl shrieked at the sudden sensation. So this was cunnilingus. Rukia grasped the bench-press bar and began to grate her nails into it. Gin allowed his tongue to work over Rukia's sweet core moving it swiftly in tight circles. Rukia snapped her eyes shut as she felt a tightening in her stomach; this was a work for the abdominals! The silver-haired man let his tongue dart in and out of Rukia's moistened entrance; he was enticed by her taste. She was sweet beyond description. Gin licked and sucked at whatever his neck let him reach. Rukia began to involuntarily gyrate her hips increasing her pleasure. Rukia's entire body stiffened once she felt gin insert a finger inside her heat. He tickled her insides and manipulated her outsides; Rukia wasn't sure how long she would last.

"Yes…Gin…" She moaned encouraging the fox-faced man, Gin groaned as droplets of her sugary release glazed his tongue. Gin lowered Rukia and straightened his back, he heard a slight crack but wasn't distracted in the least.

"Would you like to see another exercise?" Gin heaved, Rukia nodded unable to find the words. Gin pulled down the waistband of his shorts, his erection stood at full attention. He then lifted Rukia as if she weighed nothing and lowered her onto his aching shaft. Rukia felt all the air being torn from her lungs, her mouth formed an 'o'. She opened her mouth to moan but no sound came out. Gin's head fell back in pleasure, Rukia was so hot…so wet…so tight. Rukia latched her legs around Gin's waist and began to dig her nails into Gin's back. The silver-haired man winced momentarily, but welcomed the pain. Gin slowly began to grind into the younger Kuchiki, increasing the tempo with each thrust. Rukia buried her face in Gin's neck, giving him love bites. She was determined to mark him, as of now, he was going to be property of Rukia Kuchiki. Gin held onto Rukia's waist and moved her in the opposite direction of his thrust, causing the impact to intensify. Gin twirled his pelvis, getting deeper into the moaning girl. Each thrust was faster and harder than the last, Rukia was lost to her ecstasy. The pressure building her stomach was unbearable, Rukia clenched her muscles causing Gin groan.

"Gin…right there…yes, yes!" Rukia groaned, Gin's eyes had rolled into th back of his head once he felt burning liquid coat his cock. His balls tighten and spilled into Rukia was a soft grunt.

Gin looked at the flush-faced girl, if she could handle him, she could handle a little pain.

_-Fast forward- _Three weeks later, the fitness finals.

Rukia stood in the gym with her eyes narrowed dangerously, he weeks of 'training' with Gin had paid off. She was better, harder, faster, and stronger! She was ready for whatever Coach Zaraki was going to throw at her. Rukia felt even better because today, she wasn't wearing her black gym shorts, she was wearing silver shorts with 'Fox' sewed in red into the right leg. Gin said they where his lucky shorts. They where large on Rukia, they practically went down to her calf's. She didn't care; she was here to get an A in gym class. Before class, Rukia had done 50 one-handed push-ups and drank two RedBull's to get ready. She was twitchy and prepared for action! She heard the whistle blare.

Show time.

"Today we'll be playing dodge ball, last man standing rules." Coach Zaraki instructed.

Rukia perked up, last man standing rules meant every player for themselves. Rukia would feel bad about creaming Orihime with a dodge ball, but this was her grade and her livelihood at stake. She would time to feel guilty later. The whistle blared again.

Let the game began.

Rukia was the first person with a dodge ball in her hand, she reached way back and…

"HEEE-AHHHHH!" She cried as the ball zoomed through the air and connected with Loly's face. The gym went dead silent, Loly hit the ground with a stream of blood following her. Two little white objects hit the ground…they where…teeth! Rukia drew blood and knocked out Loly's teeth! All the girls' eyes bugged out of their heads and Coach Zaraki's jaw hit the floor. That was most amazing display of sportsmanship he had ever seen. Rukia cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, her expression said 'be afraid, be very afraid'. She casually walked over to another dodge ball and twirled it in her hands.

"So whose next?" She asked the class, the girls exchanged looks and then ran for their lives screaming and trying to hide behind each other. Rukia smirked, she had them running scared!

Rukia was a monster, she was clobbering people left and right! No one seemed to be safe, not even Coach Zaraki when a ball 'accidently' slipped from Rukia's hands. She was wild beast on the prowl and everyone was her prey.

"WHOOOAAA-AHHHHH!"

"HEEE-AAAHHHH!"

"CATCHA-AHHHH!"

Within a matter of minutes, Rukia was stepping over the battered heap of groaning, cringing bodies. She had managed to slam a dodgeball into everyone's face, except Orihime who got hit in the stomach.

Rukia approached Coach Zaraki to receive her grad. He was holding his nose as blood seeped throw his finger from where Rukia had hit him. He gave her a thumbs-up,

"You pass, A+ Kuchiki!" He exclaimed, Rukia beamed she had passed gym class!

Meanwhile, Gin had been sitting in the bleachers watching the massacre. Rukia was wild women. He had a massive hard-on from watching her destroy each of her opponents. Rukia was like crazed psychopath, and Gin liked it.

"Congratulations," He said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the gym.

"Where are we going?" Rukia questioned with a raised eyebrow, Gin smiled down at her.

"I'm taking you to lunch, you must be hungry after whipping our gym mates senseless." Gin explained, Rukia smiled. That old saying really was true: No pain, no gain.

**Lemony:** Well I worked up a sweat just writing that.

**Wicked:** I can tell.

**Awesome:** Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred!

**Lemony:** Ok…so yeah Review me!

_P.S I'm working on Byakuya finding out the pair as we speak, but for now enjoy the one-shots!_

_Signed,_

_Lemony. _


End file.
